


Close

by Shachaai



Series: APH Olympics [15]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Rio 2016 Summer Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shachaai/pseuds/Shachaai
Summary: The Netherlands just wants to relax in peace and quiet with her sister. Spain is not obliging.





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from my tumblr. This was originally written at the time of the 2016 Olympics in Brazil.

Even more so than Belgium, Luxembourg understands the Netherlands’ appreciation for peace and quiet. _Noise_ has its uses, its time and place, but right now all the Netherlands wants is some quiet away from sports, settled in a nice little spot (not too much shade, not too much sun) in the Olympic Village near her own team’s building with her little sister. Settled out in deckchairs, the Dutch Nation has her pipe to smoke and her tablet open on her lap to consider a new planting arrangement for her garden at home, and Luxembourg has a book, a floppy straw hat, and a skirt short enough that Aruba stumbled over his own feet going past when Luxembourg waved at him. (São Tomé and Príncipe had not been a great deal better, but his Portuguese roots had clued him in to the Netherlands’ _glare_ a lot quicker than Aruba, and he’d departed with a quick nervous smile even faster than he had arrived.)

Unfortunately, the peace is not to last.

_“Holanda!”_

_Arms_ reach around the Netherlands’ deckchair and clasp her tightly from behind. The Dutch Nation inhales smoke, chokes, and her tablet slides off her lap onto the chair beside her as she reaches up to take her pipe in hand before she drops hot ash all over herself.

“Are you alright?” Spain - of _course_ it’s Spain; only two people in the world dare to call the Netherlands _Holanda_ and Portugal isn’t prone to flinging herself at the Dutch Nation for _hugs_ \- props her breasts up on the Netherlands’ shoulder so she can _peer_ around at the Netherlands’ face, her stupid bouncy ponytail swinging around and slapping the Netherlands in the nose. “We _told_ you smoking is bad for your health.”

Something _clicks_ ominously in the Netherlands’ jaw when she grits her teeth, but the profanity building up on her tongue stays caged within her mouth - Luxembourg has beaten her to speech, her smile charmingly sunny as she tips back the brim of her hat.

_“Spuenien!_ You appeared out of nowhere.”

The Netherlands would quite like Spain to _disappear_ the same way as well, shrugging her shoulders irritably to try and dislodge the _leech_ trying to squash her face with overabundant cleavage. Has the idiot not heard of _sports bras?_

_“Lo siento,”_ Spain’s grip _tightens_, and the Netherlands’ growls low in her throat, “I have just been so _bored_. Have you seen how far away we are from _everyone_ important at this end of the Village?”

“But you’re only a few buildings away from the host nation,” Luxembourg says in what is definitely a far too encouraging tone of voice, since she sounds _interested._

“You’re a few buildings from _me,”_ the Netherlands grits out, setting down her pipe in the ashtray she’d brought out with her so she can begin to _shove_ at the lock of Spain’s arms around her neck and shoulders.

“Oh,” Spain tips her head, and her ponytail ends up in the Netherlands’ _eyes_ this time, “perhaps Brazil is just doing it to be diplomatic? It is very hard to room some nations without causing an international incident.”

The Netherlands just keeps on shoving, and Spain clings on like a godforsaken _burr._ “So you’re doing your hardest to undermine her hard work?”

“What? No!” Spain sounds aghast, and tips her head the other way_ just _before the Netherlands reaches up and yanks on her irritating ponytail. “Brazil is _familia!”_ The idiot considers her proclamation. “…Sort of.”

“You just called a third of the world _unimportant,”_ the Netherlands snaps at her, before giving in to plain speech: _“Get off!”_

Spain ignores her. “Those are not the words I said at _all.”_ She looks to Luxembourg, whose expression seems torn between amusement and concern. “We are just very far away from the big Olympic nations -” if the Spanish bitch does not stop disregarding Dutch sporting achievements, the Netherlands is going to _throttle_ her - “and I can’t even _spell_ the names of half my neighbours.”

“That,” the Netherlands answers darkly, “is because you’re an _idiot.”_

“I’m near _none_ of my friends,” Spain mourns, and Luxembourg makes a soft sympathetic sound. The Netherlands _glares_ at her sister for it - although it has little effect on Luxembourg, as she and Belgium are too used to it. (Bosnia and Herzegovina, however, walking past in the background with Montenegro, catches the tail-end of the filthy look and almost has a heart attack.) “Chile, Iran, Belarus, Ukraine, Columbia, North Korea, Kyrgyzstan, _Uzbek_istan -”

“Make new friends,” the Netherlands suggests in the middle of the Spanish monologue. She can taste Spain’s stupud perfume on her tongue; the scent is pressed too close to her skin. “Somewhere else. Now. _Far away.”_

Spain ignores her, holding one of her hands up in front of the Dutch nation’s face with her fingers fanned and studying it contemplatively. “Tajikistan, Turkmenistan, Afghanistan, Iraq, El Salvador, Guatemala, Namibia, Botswana -”

_Didn’t you _own _some of those?_ blares loudly in the Netherlands’ mind, but she bites her tongue because she refuses to indulge Spain in conversation.

Luxembourg, unencumbered by a tragic Iberian _leech_ trying to meld with her spine, has no such drawbacks. “Your political situation isn’t so bad with _all_ of them, is it?”

“No, but, _pues,”_ Spain _sighs,_ and deposits all her weight on the Netherlands so the taller woman is forced forwards in her seat, “we are not _close.”_

“How _terrible,”_ says Luxembourg, and the Netherlands begins thinking of creative ways to get revenge on her sister. (Some of her rabbits should enjoy chewing on new Luxembourgish scarves.) “You should sit with us.”

“She should _not,” _says the Netherlands, almost kneeing herself in the face when she pushes _down_ with her legs to try and shove Spain _up_ off her back. “She’s not close with _us_ either.”

“Do you not think so?” Luxembourg asks, and has the gall to sound _cheerfully surprised_ as Spain beams over at her. Spain’s ponytail flops straight back into the Netherlands’ eyes, as she _snarls._ (The rabbits can have Luxembourg’s _hats_ as well as the scarves.) “You and Spuenien look _very_ close to me.”


End file.
